The Way of the Prawn
| Storyboarder(s) = Alice Herring, Paul Linsley | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = The-way-of-the-prawn-cast.jpg | Previous = A Thousand and Twenty Questions | Next = Mouth Off | Poll = What did you think about "The Way of the Prawn"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "The Way of the Prawn" is the sixth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Over Po's objections, Shifu calls in a noble Samurai prawn to help take down a villain from Japan.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Way of the Prawn, The" Summary facing Po]] Po and Crane are helping escort the imperial payroll through a bamboo thicket as a precaution against an unknown bandit. The assailant soon strikes and steals the gold with rapid speed, and then reveals himself to be a clam. Po is unable to take this tiny warrior, Kira Kozu of the Kozumoto Clam Clan, seriously, but is easily bested by the much smaller fighter. Po's ego is left bruised, particularly as the villagers, the Panda Pals, and other members of the Furious Five mock him. Shifu reveals that Kira is from Japan, and that his homeland is sending someone to help stop him. The envoy is revealed to be Master Yijiro of the Clan Shida, a prawn whom Po quickly underestimates as he did Kira. Insulted, Yijiro draws his sword and attacks, defeating Po as easily as Kira. He cites Po's overconfidence as his failing, and his skill leaves Tigress smitten with him. Yijiro then explains that he and Kira were once allies, until Kira went rogue and sought to conquer Japan with an army of mercenaries. He was defeated, but escaped to China and now seeks to form a new army. Yijiro sets out to find Kira's stronghold while Shifu rallies the Imperial Army. Po, who is eager to settle his score with Kira, is denied the opportunity to accompany the prawn, who takes Tigress and Crane with him. As Kira recruits mercenary fighters, Po sneaks after Yijiro's party, and the panda continues to doubt the prawn's methods as a warrior. Yijiro presents Tigress with a bandana, triggering a fantasy in which she fights alongside him. However, Po then reveals himself, and Yijiro surprisingly decides to allow him to stay. He then sets out to instruct Po in the art of bushido, which demands that he let go of his ego and focus on the task at hand. After some struggle, Po manages to briefly attain the same level of speed and concentration as the Japanese warriors, but is bested after he starts to focus on himself again. The four warriors then find Kira's base and his forces, and Po rushes in to attack in defiance of Yijiro's counsel. As Yijiro faces of with Kira, Po and the others battle his army, until Po interferes in an attempt to take revenge. Kira attempts to crush them both with a rock, but Yijiro knocks Po out of the way and is carried off a nearby cliff by the rolling boulder. The Jade Palace masters retreat despite Tigress' desire to avenge Yijiro, and Kira begins to lead his forces in an attack. Crane set off to warn the Valley of Peace while Tigress prepares to face the army alone. However, Po knocks her unconscious and goes himself, determined to make amends for failing Yijiro. He soon goads Kira into fighting him again, and manages to keep him occupied long enough for the Imperial Army to arrive. Surprisingly, Yijiro appears at the head of the army, having survived his fall and joined up with the Chinese force. He is then injured by Kira, and exhorts Po to oface the clam on his behalf. At last finding the strength of will to forget himself, Po is able to best him, with Yijiro striking a shell-splitting blow. Tigress then arrives and is overjoyed by Yijiro's survival, and the two later bid each other farewell at the Jade Palace. Shifu offers Yijiro a scroll, but the prawn offers it to Po in turn before returning home with the caged Kira. Voice cast * as Po / ChenCredited as "Goat kid" in the episode credits. * as Tigress / LamCredited as "Bunny" in the episode credits. * as Shifu / Villager #1 * Max Koch as Mantis / Goat guard / Villager #3 * as Crane * as Monkey * as Viper * Peter Hastings as Apple Cart Duck * Tohoru Masamune as Kira * as Yijiro Trivia * Although this episode aired during season three of the series, it is production-wise from season two, as shown by its production code number (290). Gallery Images Kira.jpg|Kira looking at Po Kira-kick.jpg|Kira on the attack Yijiro.jpg|Yijiro Ishida-samurai-clan.jpg|The Ishida Clan, with Yijiro and Kira pictured in the front Yijiro-kira-battle.jpg|Yijiro and Kira facing off with their armies View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Tracks Listen to more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Way of the Prawn Way of the Prawn Way of the Prawn